


It takes a lot to know what is love

by yourbuttervoicedbeau (kiwiana)



Series: Songs from the Jukebox [Prompt Fills] [36]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Jukebox Prompt, M/M, Mother's Day, POV Marcy, Prompt Fill, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiana/pseuds/yourbuttervoicedbeau
Summary: Still, it’s a nice gesture, if a little ostentatious — the bouquet is stunning, but huge — and she’s already planning what she’s going to say to Patrick when she flips open the card and her breath catches in her throat as she reads.
Relationships: Marcy Brewer & David Rose, Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Songs from the Jukebox [Prompt Fills] [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775569
Comments: 51
Kudos: 302





	It takes a lot to know what is love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spiffymittens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiffymittens/gifts).



> For the delightful prompt “The first time David sends Marcy flowers for Mother’s Day.” As always with Jukebox prompts it’s unedited, barely reread, and written on my phone, so apologies for what I’m sure is a multitude of errors. Also, I know the timeline doesn’t really make sense, but... none of the season 6 timeline makes sense, so I don’t care.
> 
> Title is from the Backstreet Boys. I feel like I should apologise but I’m not actually sorry, so.

Marcy Brewer has never liked a fuss, and both her husband and son know it. Which is why it’s such a surprise when the flowers arrive; Patrick already called earlier this morning to wish her a happy Mother’s Day, and Clint has never been able to keep a secret in his life. It’s why Patrick never got a surprise party, until... well.

Still, it’s a nice gesture, if a little ostentatious — the bouquet is stunning, but huge — and she’s already planning what she’s going to say to Patrick when she flips open the card and her breath catches in her throat as she reads.

_ Dear Mrs Brewer, _

_ I know technically this isn’t my holiday to acknowledge for a few months yet, but it seemed like a good opportunity to say thank you for raising a wonderful son and for being so generous and welcoming to me. I hope you have a wonderful Mother’s Day. You deserve it.  _

_ Your soon to be son-in-law, _

_ David Rose _

_ PS: This particular arrangement would look really nice in the corner of your living room, on that cabinet next to Clint’s armchair. Maybe in a crystal or glass vase? _

The postscript makes her laugh through the tears that are slipping down her face. The first time David had come here, soon after their engagement, he’d been incredibly quiet. Deferential and polite, but almost nothing like the person she’d spoken to on the phone so many times, or the man who’d come to their motel room wielding a gift basket like a shield and ready to defend their son even from them.

The next morning, when it was just her and Patrick — the early risers — sitting at the table drinking tea, she’d asked if they’d done something to upset David or make him uncomfortable. Patrick had started shaking his head as soon as the question was out of her mouth.

“The thing about David,” Patrick had said hesitantly as he clutched at his mug, “is that he hasn’t had a lot of unconditional love in his life. And I don’t think he really knows what to do with it. You kind of have to... chip away at him.”

Marcy has tilted her head at him. “He seems to accept it just fine from you,” she’d said with a smile, and had been startled when Patrick snorted.

“Yeah, well, the first time I told him I love him he ran away, so,” he’d laughed. At Marcy’s incredulous face he’d told the story, and another piece of Patrick’s life in Schitt’s Creek had slotted into place.

She’s thinking about that conversation as she picks up her phone to craft a response that will properly convey her gratitude for the sweet gesture without completely scaring David off. If David is comfortable taking a step forward, she’ll meet him wherever he is.

_Thank you so much for the gift, David. But I insist on being on first name terms with people who send me flowers,_ is what she finally settles on.

She doesn’t mean to wait for a response but the telltale bubbles appear almost straight away, and so she finds herself watching with bated breath. They disappear before reappearing a moment later, then do this twice more before a message finally comes through.

_You’re welcome, Marcy._

She grins down at her phone for a moment before getting up. She’s sure she has a glass vase around here somewhere. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Come and find me on [Tumblr](http://yourbuttervoicedbeau.tumblr.com/).


End file.
